Angry Sex is the Best Sex
by ImagineDragons1997
Summary: Lovino and Spain's sister, Barcelona, are always getting into fights. So what happens when they are forced to stay in a room together ? Bad chapter summary, but the story is much better! Contains a whole lot of smut. ;) Romano/OC


Feliciano was groaning and holding his ears to block out the noise. Ludwig had a massive headache. Kiku was sitting in irritated silence. And Antonio was sitting there, amazed how two people could find something as small as a speck of dust to argue about. All because Lovino and Barcelona were fighting; again. Lovino, having a naturally bad attitude towards anybody, would pick fights with anyone who looked at him funny. Spain's sister, Barcelona, on the other hand, had an equally bad attitude, but wasn't as easily provoked as Lovino was. But still, every time he came to visit Antonio, the nice moment would turn into a war between Barcelona and him. They had been fighting for almost an hour now, neither of the remembering why the fight started in the first place. Finally, Ludwig and Kiku stood up from their seats.

"ENOUGH!" They yelled, causing them to stop arguing long enough to look at the pair. Nobody expected them to speak up; Kiku was too quiet and introverted, while Ludwig wouldn't normally agree with Kiku.

"They're right. All you two is fight. You have to learn to get along!" Antonio chimed in.

"Yeah-a right! There is-a no way in-a Hell i would-a ever get along with-a this stupid ragazza!" Lovino shouted back.

"Yeah! And i would never be friends with this tomato loving bastard!" She shouted back.

"Every time you guys see each other, you fight! You're making your friends annoyed! You have to try and learn." Antonio said.

After almost 2 hours of grumbling, arguing, and cursing, the pair finally agreed. They were going to try a strategy to get the two to get along. They both sat in chairs facing each other with more than enough leg room between them. In the room Antonio, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feli were watching.

"Vee~ What you-a do is-a find things you-a have in-a common! If you-a have something in-a common, you-a move your chairs closer! If you-a don't, then you-a move your chairs away!" Feli cheered.

"Were going to need a parking lot for this." Antonio mumbled to Feli.

"Nonsense! Now-a, let's begin!" Feli said, sitting beside them.

"Okay, Lovino, you like tomatoes, right?" Antonio asked.

"Of course i do! Idiota!" He cursed.

"Ew! I hate tomatoes! They're disgusting!" Barcelona chimed.

"Stupid ragazza! Tomatoes are the-a best!" Lovino yelled.

"Well, it looks like we disagree." She said, moving her chair away, as did he.

"Um...okay?" Feli replied.

"Barcelona! You-a like literature..."

"I love literature! I could spend hours in the library!" She said.

"Ugh! I can't-a stand libraries!" Lovino chimed in.

They both moved their chairs away from each other once more. Seeing that this wasn't getting anywhere, Ludwig and Kiku left the room.

"Ugh! This is so stupid Feli!" Barcelona groaned.

"Yes! This is-a getting us-a nowhere, Idiota fratello!" Lovino spat.

"There you-a go! You-a both agree this is-a stupid! Move your chairs-a forward." Feli cheered.

They groaned, but slowly moved their chairs forward.

"YAY!" Antonio cheered.

"SHUT UP!" The pair shouted in unison.

"There-a you go! Another thing in-a common! Boy, you guys are on a roll-a!" Feli replied.

They both moved their chairs a bit more forward.

"Ugh! Antonio is so annoying!" Barcelona groaned to herself.

"I know-a! The tomato bastard doesn't know-a when to shut-a up!" Lovino replied.

"Hmm...It looks like we have another thing in common." Barcelona replied in surprise, moving their chairs closer together.

"He's especially annoying when you have to try and live with him, though." She added.

"Ugh! I can't imagine-a living with-a him! He is-a too annoying." Lovino replied.

They went on like this until their chairs were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Vee~ This is-a going great! Don't you-a think Spain? Uh...Spain?" Feli now noticed that Antonio had left the room before being insulted any further.

"You're not half as bad as i thought you were, Lovino." She said to him, actually using his name.

"Same-a here, Bella. I'm actually enjoying your-a company." He replied, wrapping a piece of her hair around his fingers.

Feli gasped because of how close they were getting; she had never used his name and he had never called her beautiful. He looked back and saw they were in a lip-lock. Barcelona had been pulled on Lovino's lap and was hungrily making-out with him.

"Vee~ My-a strategy worked!" He cheered, completely oblivious at what was going on in front of him.

They both stopped and glared at him with a dark aura surrounding them.

"Get. Out." They said in unison.

Feli screamed and ran out of the room crying, slamming the door and locking it behind him, thinking they've gone mad. They both turned back to each other and resumed to make out, managing to take off each other's jackets. He brought her over to the bed and threw her down on it, crawling on top of her. He attacked her neck, almost immediately finding her soft spot. She moaned and he decided to take advantage of it, so he bit down on it, causing her to moan loudly. He smirked and ripped open her blouse, throwing it aside. He glanced over her full figured body quickly before kissing and nipping at the newly exposed skin. She moaned at his touch and hungrily ripped off his shirt, looking over his well toned chest. He dove in for another kiss, while she ran her fingers across his skin. He groaned and pressed his lips harder on hers. While he was doing that, her sly hands found their way into his hair, slightly pulling on his oh-so precious curl. He moaned and grinded his hips into hers, causing her to moan in pleasure. She started to pull down his pants until she couldn't push them off any further, which caused him to shake them off the rest of the way. She went to pull off his boxers, but he stopped her hands and pinned them above her head.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella. Now it's my turn." He purred into her ear, making her shiver.

He slithered all the way down until he reached the beginning of her pants. With a smirk, he almost ripped them off, leaving them both in their undergarments. He kissed back up her skin and removed her bra. He started massaging her breasts, making her moan his name. She linked her hands in his hair and tugged on his curl harder. This seemed to drive him animalistic as he immediately went to her underwear, pulling them off and inserting his tongue. She moaned and grabbed the sheets underneath her in pure pleasure. He removed his tongue and added a finger, causing her to pant and moan, which sent him wild. He added another finger, making her moan his name. Just as she was about to reach her climax, he pulled out, making her whimper in disappointment. He loved seeing her whimper and want more, loved seeing the pure pleasure on her face; but most of all, he loved the fact that she was like that because of him. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, and slid off his boxers, positioning himself at her entrance. He gave her one more kiss before slamming into her. She let out a hiss of pain, and dug her nails into his back. He paused a moment and let her get used to his size, when all he wanted to was fuck her wildly. He looked down towards her and she nodded, giving him the signal to move. He started to thrust into her, but instead of pain, she felt pure pleasure. She started to moan and moved her hips up to thrust with his. It surprised him at first, but he started to go faster.

"L-Lovino...!" She moaned, making music to his ears. He began to go faster, making the bed shake violently. They were both so close to the edge, that she screamed his name, making them both release. He pulled out and collapsed beside her on the bed, panting heavily. She thought he was going to turn his back to her, but to her surprise, he pulled her into his chest tightly.

"I think...we should argue more often." Lovino panted, kissing her forehead.

"Well, you know what they say...Angry sex is the best sex." She laughed. He laughed along with her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

When everybody finally understood what Feli was trying to tell them with all the crying and yelling, Ludwig burst through the door, surprised to see the two asleep together. But what really made him go red was when he noticed the clothes all torn and flung around the room. Kiku was like =_= and Ludwig slapped Feli on the back of the head, before walking away in embarrassment, with Feli following behind.

"Awe! My little Lovino, all grown up!" Antonio commented, snapping pictures of the two.

Kiku shook his head, while walking away muttering, "There's something wrong with these people..."


End file.
